UEFA Champions League
(5. Titel) | Rekordsieger = (9 Titel) | Rekordspieler = & (beide 144) | Rekordtorschütze = (71) | Website = de.uefa.com | Qualifikation = FIFA-Klub-Weltmeisterschaft UEFA Super Cup }} miniatur|Die Trophäe der UEFA Champions League Die UEFA Champions League uˈeːfa ˈtʃæmpiənz liːg}} ist ein Wettbewerb für europäische Fußball-Vereinsmannschaften der Männer unter dem Dach des Europäischen Fußballverbandes (UEFA). Die Bezeichnung gilt seit der Saison 1992/93, von 1955 bis 1992 wurde die Veranstaltung als Europapokal der Landesmeister ausgetragen. Er bildet im Rahmen des jährlich ausgetragenen Europapokals vor der UEFA Europa League den bedeutenderen der beiden Wettbewerbe. Rekordsieger dieses Wettbewerbs ist der spanische Vertreter Real Madrid mit neun Titelgewinnen, wobei die Spanier die ersten fünf Austragungen des Wettbewerbs für sich entscheiden konnten. Aus dem deutschen Sprachraum waren bisher der FC Bayern München (fünf Siege), der Hamburger SV und Borussia Dortmund (jeweils einmal) erfolgreich. Der Gewinn der Champions League qualifiziert die betreffende Mannschaft zum UEFA Super Cup sowie zur FIFA-Klub-Weltmeisterschaft. Geschichte Europapokal der Landesmeister Die Idee eines europäischen Vereinswettbewerbs beziehungsweise einer europäischen „Superliga“ kam erstmals Anfang der 1950er Jahre auf und lehnte sich an die Idee des Mitropapokals an, der von 1927 bis zum Ausbruch des Zweiten Weltkriegs ausgetragen wurde und einen populären Wettbewerb zwischen österreichischen, ungarischen, jugoslawischen, tschechoslowakischen, italienischen, schweizerischen und rumänischen Vereinsmannschaften darstellte. Ähnlich gute Erfahrungen machte man seit Ende der 1940er Jahre mit der Coupe Latine, die einen noch kleineren Teilnehmerkreis (Landesmeister aus Italien, Frankreich, Spanien und Portugal) umfasste. Der neue Europapokal, so die Idee, sollte deutlich mehr Nationen umfassen und somit klären, welche Länder die spielstärksten Vereinsmannschaften stellen. Anlass war nicht zuletzt die britische Presse, die die Klubs der Insel nach internationalen Erfolgen schon mal gerne zum Weltmeister erklärte. Ob an einem solchen Wettbewerb eine erlesene Auswahl europäischer Spitzenklubs oder alle europäischen Landesmeister teilnehmen sollten, war seinerzeit jedoch noch eine Streitfrage. Gabriel Hanot, ehemaliger französischer Nationalspieler und 1954 Journalist der französischen Sportzeitung L’Équipe, griff die Frage noch einmal auf und entwickelte einen Entwurf für eine „Europameisterschaft der Klubs“. Die britische Boulevardzeitung Daily Mail hatte sich dabei besonders Hanots Unmut zugezogen, als sie mit den Wolverhampton Wanderers den englischen Meister des Jahres 1954 nach Siegen gegen Spartak Moskau und Honvéd Budapest erneut zur weltweit besten Vereinsmannschaft ausgerufen hatte. L’Équipe veröffentlichte Hanots Entwurf am 16. Dezember 1954 und lud daraufhin 18 europäische Vereine, die nicht durchweg Landesmeister waren, nach Paris ein. Der Großteil der Teilnehmer stand der Idee aufgeschlossen gegenüber und auch UEFA und FIFA stimmten zu. In den folgenden Monaten unterbreitete Hanot Vorschläge für das Regelwerk, unter anderem, dass der Sieger optimalerweise in Hin- und Rückspielen ermittelt, die Paarungen ausgelost und bis zum Endspiel das K.-o.-System durchgeführt werden sollte. Im selben Jahr begann bereits der erste Wettbewerb. Die englische Football League blockierte die Teilnahme des FC Chelsea, weshalb Gwardia Warschau nachrückte. Zu den ersten 16 Teilnehmern gehörten schon damals Klubs, die zum Teil auch heute noch zur europäischen Elite gehören. Real Madrid und AC Mailand, in deren Heimat der Profifußball bereits längst Einzug gehalten hatte, galten gegenüber den Halbprofis der anderen Nationen als klare Favoriten. Trotzdem konnte der 1. FC Saarbrücken als Teilnehmer für das seinerzeit noch unabhängige Saarland in Mailand einen sensationellen 4:3-Sieg feiern, ehe sie im Rückspiel durch ein 1:4 ausschieden. Zum Gipfeltreffen zwischen Mailand und Madrid kam es bereits im ersten Halbfinale, in dem sich die Spanier mit 4:2 und 1:2 durchsetzten. Real Madrid gewann schließlich auch das damalige Finale (4:3 gegen Stade Reims) und sicherte sich somit am 13. Juni 1956 den ersten Europapokal der Landesmeister. Bis 1960 sollten die „Königlichen“ den neuen Wettbewerb dominieren und ihn fünfmal in Folge gewinnen, was bis heute keiner Mannschaft mehr gelang. Auch danach dominierten südeuropäische Vereine aus Italien (Inter Mailand, AC Mailand) und Portugal (Benfica Lissabon) den Europapokalwettbewerb, ehe sich nach einem neuerlichen Sieg von Real Madrid (1966) 1967 und 1968 mit Celtic Glasgow und Manchester United die ersten britischen Vertreter durchsetzten. Ab den 1970er Jahren gab es auffällige Jahresblöcke, in denen immer wieder aufeinander folgend Vertreter desselben Landes den Europapokal der Landesmeister gewannen. Von 1970 bis 1973 dominierten niederländische Teams mit Feyenoord Rotterdam (1970) und Ajax Amsterdam (1971–73), von 1974 bis 1976 siegte dreimal in Folge der FC Bayern München. 1974 musste das Endspiel in Brüssel erstmals wiederholt werden. Damals war zwar schon das Elfmeterschießen eingeführt, doch war in den Regeln verboten, diese Art der Entscheidungsfindung in einem Endspiel anzuwenden. Es folgten acht Jahre, in denen die englische Dominanz des FC Liverpool, Nottingham Forest und Aston Villa nur im Jahre 1983 durch den Sieg des Hamburger SV unterbrochen wurde. Die Erfolgsgeschichte des englischen Fußballs hätte vielleicht noch länger angehalten, wenn der 29. Mai 1985 mit der Katastrophe von Heysel nicht als der schwärzeste Tag der Fußballeuropapokal-Geschichte eingegangen und englische Fußballklubs für fünf (Liverpool gar für sieben) Jahre gesperrt worden wären. Mit dem Ende der Siegesserie englischer Mannschaften Mitte der Achtziger ging die Zeit einzelner dominanter Länder zu Ende. Abgesehen vom Doppelsieg des AC Mailand in den Jahren 1989 und 1990 konnte nicht nur kein Club seinen Titel verteidigen, auch wechselten sich die gewinnenden Landesverbände ab. Dies war insbesondere eine Folge vereinfachter Regeln zum Vereinswechsel, da Profis aus der Europäischen Union spätestens seit dem Bosman-Urteil von 1995 ohne Beschränkung im Ausland aktiv sein konnten und so die einzelnen Mannschaften „europäisierten“. Dies führte zu einer Angleichung der Spielweisen in den einzelnen Ligen, erfolgreiche „Fußballphilosophien“ wurden schnell auch außerhalb der Landesgrenzen populär. UEFA Champions League Andererseits wurde der Wettbewerb sukzessive auch auf andere Mannschaften als die Landesmeister ausgeweitet, so dass nun die gesamte europäische Spitze teilnehmen konnte. Bereits zur Spielzeit 1991/92 wurde im Europapokal der Landesmeister eine Zwischenrunde mit Gruppenspielen eingeführt, ein Jahr später wurde der Wettbewerb dann in „UEFA Champions League“ umbenannt. Zunächst konnten sich weiterhin nur die jeweiligen Landesmeister für den Wettbewerb qualifizieren; durch die Gruppenspiele blieb allerdings das wirtschaftliche Risiko für die Teilnehmer kalkulierbar, ein Ausscheiden ohne eine Mindestanzahl an Spielen wurde unwahrscheinlich. Um ein repräsentatives Bild der spielstärksten Mannschaften Europas zu ermöglichen und den Wettbewerb weiter zu popularisieren, wurde die Champions League ab 1997 dann auch mit den Vizemeistern bestimmter Ligen ausgetragen; seit der Saison 1999/2000 können sich sogar bis zu vier Mannschaften eines Verbandes für den Wettbewerb qualifizieren. Gemessen an den Erfolgen der Vorjahre werden den Fußballverbänden je nach Platzierung in der UEFA-Fünfjahreswertung eine bestimmte Anzahl an Startplätzen eingeräumt, so dass in den schwächsten Ligen selbst der Meister in eine Qualifikation muss. Sportlich dominierten in den vergangenen Jahren die finanzstarken Clubs aus Italien, England und Spanien. Mit Ausnahme der Spielzeit 2003/04, als sich der FC Porto und AS Monaco im Endspiel gegenüberstanden, hat seit Gründung der Champions League 1992 bis einschließlich 2012 immer mindestens ein Teilnehmer aus den drei Ländern das Finale des Wettbewerbs erreicht. Am erfolgreichsten waren dabei der FC Barcelona, Real Madrid und der AC Mailand mit jeweils drei Titeln. Erst 2013 konnte diese Serie wieder durchbrochen werden, als mit Borussia Dortmund und dem FC Bayern München erstmals zwei deutsche Mannschaften im Finale aufeinandertrafen. Die erste Mannschaft, die den Titel erringen konnte, ohne in der Vorsaison Meister ihres Landes gewesen zu sein, war 1999 Manchester United, das im Endspiel von Barcelona mit 2:1 gegen Bayern München gewann. Spielmodus Geschichte Die Teilnehmer am Europapokal der Landesmeister, dem ersten Europapokal-Wettbewerb, waren ursprünglich die einzelnen europäischen Landesmeister sowie der Titelverteidiger. Die Spiele wurden bis 1991 ausschließlich im K.-o.-System in Hin- und Rückspielen ausgetragen, wobei seit Mitte der 1960er Jahre in der ersten Runde 32 Mannschaften antraten. In den neunziger Jahren wurde dieser Spielmodus viermal grundlegend geändert: In den Spielzeiten 1991/92 (noch als „Europapokal der Landesmeister“) und 1992/93 (zum ersten Mal als „Champions League“) wurden nach dem Achtelfinale die verbleibenden Mannschaften in zwei Gruppen eingeteilt, deren Gruppensieger das Endspiel bestritten. Ab 1994 beteiligten sich 16 Mannschaften an der Endrunde der Champions League, die drei Spielzeiten lang in vier Gruppen zu je vier Mannschaften eingeteilt wurden und von denen die Gruppenersten und die Gruppenzweiten das Viertelfinale erreichten. Nach der Aufstockung auf 24 Mannschaften wurden 1997/98 und 1998/99 sechs Gruppen zu je vier Teams gebildet. Die sechs Gruppenersten und die zwei besten Gruppenzweiten qualifizierten sich für das Viertelfinale. Der Modus sah vor, dass nach Beendigung der Gruppenspiele die Mannschaften im K.-o.-System in Hin- und Rückspielen um den Einzug in die nächste Runde konkurrieren. Im Dezember 1998 beschloss die UEFA erneut eine weitreichende Reformierung des Reglements, die eine enorme Aufstockung des Finanzetats, aber auch große Terminschwierigkeiten mit sich brachte: ab der Saison 1999/2000 nahmen 32 Mannschaften an der Endrunde der Champions League teil, die in acht Gruppen zu je vier Mannschaften eingeteilt wurden. Die Gruppenersten und die Gruppenzweiten bildeten in einer Zwischenrunde wiederum vier Gruppen zu je vier Teams. Die Tabellenersten und -zweiten der Zwischenrunde erreichten das Viertelfinale, das ebenso wie das Halbfinale in Hin- und Rückspielen ausgetragen wurde. Für die 32 teilnehmenden Mannschaften wurden nach einem speziellen Länderschlüssel, der die Europapokal-Ergebnisse der letzten fünf Jahre berücksichtigt, 16 Plätze fest zugeteilt: Italien, Deutschland, Spanien, Frankreich, die Niederlande und England schickten den Landesmeister und den Vizemeister ins Rennen, in Portugal, Griechenland und Tschechien berechtigte nur der nationale Meistertitel zur Teilnahme an der Champions League. Außerdem war bis 2002/2003 der Titelverteidiger qualifiziert. Die restlichen 16 Plätze wurden in drei Qualifikationsrunden ermittelt, wobei die Tabellendritten und -vierten der drei erfolgreichsten Nationen des europäischen Vereinsfußballs (derzeit Deutschland, Spanien und England) für die dritte Qualifikationsrunde gesetzt waren (falls diese Mannschaften scheiterten, nahmen sie ebenso wie die acht Tabellendritten der Gruppenphase am UEFA-Pokal teil). Wie bisher wurden die Viertel- und Halbfinalspiele im K.-o.-System mit Hin- und Rückspielen, das Finale in einem Endspiel an einem neutralen Ort ausgetragen. Die 2. Gruppenphase wurde jedoch ab der Saison 2003/04 durch ein Achtelfinale im K.-o.-System ersetzt. Teilnehmerfeld Fix qualifiziert sind neben dem Titelverteidiger die Meister der besten zwölf europäischen Ligen (jeweils gemessen am Stand in der Fünfjahreswertung) sowie die Zweitplatzierten der besten sechs Ligen ebenso wie die Tabellendritten der besten drei Spielklassen. Die verbleibenden zehn Startplätze werden zum einen unter den verbliebenen Meistern (fünf Plätze) und zum anderen unter den besten bisher nicht qualifizierten Mannschaften aus den 15 besten europäischen Ligen (ebenfalls fünf Plätze) ausgespielt. Die Einstufung der Ligen erfolgt nach den Regeln der UEFA-Fünfjahreswertung. Ein Landesverband erhält Punkte für Erfolge seiner Vereinsmannschaften in den Wettbewerben der UEFA, also Siege, Unentschieden und das Erreichen bestimmter Spielrunden. Die Zähler für alle Vereine werden addiert und durch die Anzahl der teilnehmenden Vereine des Landesverbandes dividiert. So ergibt sich ein Wert pro Saison. Die Werte der letzten fünf Saisonen werden ihrerseits addiert (beginnend nicht mit der jeweils gerade abgelaufenen, sondern mit der Saison davor). Die Summe bestimmt den Rangplatz der jeweiligen Liga. Qualifikationsrunde Seit Beginn der Saison 2009/10 wird eine reformierte Qualifikation ausgespielt. Nachdem UEFA-Präsident Michel Platini bereits zu Amtsantritt angekündigt hatte, zukünftig mehr Meistern der europäischen Ligen die Teilnahme an der Champions League zu ermöglichen, wurde im November 2007 ein neuer Modus beschlossen. Die Anzahl der Qualifikationsrunden wurde auf vier erhöht und die letzte Runde der Qualifikation, die nunmehr auch zentral vermarktet wird, analog wie bei dem zur gleichen Zeit neu gestalteten UEFA-Pokal in „Play-off“-Runde umbenannt. Gruppenspiele miniatur|Vor dem Gruppenspiel der Champions League am 18. Oktober 2005: [[FC Bayern München – Juventus Turin]] Für die Auslosung der Gruppenphase ordnet die UEFA die 32 teilnehmenden Vereine – gestaffelt nach der Höhe ihrer Mannschaftskoeffizienten – vier Töpfen zu. Der Titelverteidiger wird grundsätzlich in Topf 1 auf Platz 1 der Setzliste geführt, unabhängig von dessen Koeffizienten. Aus den vier Töpfen werden die Clubs in acht Vierergruppen gelost. Jeder Verein erhält je einen Gegner aus einem der drei anderen Töpfe. Vereine aus dem gleichen Landesverband können nicht in dieselbe Gruppe gelost werden. Der Mannschaftskoeffizient setzt sich zusammen aus der Anzahl der Spiele sowie der Summe der Punkte, die ein Verein in die Wertungen der zurückliegenden fünf Spielzeiten in den Europapokalwettbewerben eingebracht hat, und zu 33 Prozent aus dem Koeffizienten des jeweiligen Landesverbands. Der Länderkoeffizient errechnet sich aus den Punkten, die die Teams jedes Verbands in der vorausgegangenen Saison erzielt haben – diese werden durch die Anzahl der Vereine des jeweiligen Verbands geteilt. Gespielt wird in acht Gruppen mit je vier Mannschaften in einem Hin- und Rückspiel. Die Ersten und Zweiten der Gruppen verbleiben im Wettbewerb, während sich die Drittplatzierten für die UEFA Europa League qualifizieren (Einstieg in der zweiten Runde) und die Viertplatzierten aus dem Europapokal ausscheiden. Sind nach Beendigung aller Gruppenspiele zwei oder mehr Mannschaften punktgleich, entscheidet (in dieser Reihenfolge) # die Anzahl der gewonnenen Punkte aus den direkten Vergleichen # die Tordifferenz aus den direkten Vergleichen # die höhere Anzahl der Auswärtstore innerhalb des direkten Vergleichs # die bessere Tordifferenz insgesamt # die höhere Anzahl der erzielten Tore insgesamt # der Klub-Koeffizient aus der UEFA-Fünfjahreswertung Endrunde Nach den Gruppenspielen folgt die Endrunde (im K.-o.-System) mit den Achtel-, Viertel- und Halbfinalspielen, die in einem Hin- und Rückspiel den Sieger einer Spielpaarung ermittelt. Die Begegnungen werden für die einzelnen Finalrunden jeweils separat ausgelost (seit der Saison 2012/13 auch die Halbfinale), wobei im Achtelfinale die Gruppensieger auf die Gruppenzweiten treffen und Letztere zuerst Heimrecht genießen. Nicht aufeinandertreffen können im Achtelfinale Mannschaften, die schon in der Vorrunde aufeinandergetroffen sind oder dem gleichen Fußballverband angehören. Ab dem Viertelfinale gelten diese Beschränkungen nicht mehr. Die Sieger werden in der Endrunde durch Zusammenzählen der Tore aus Hin- und Rückspiel ermittelt. Steht es danach unentschieden, gewinnt die Mannschaft, die in dieser Paarung mehr Auswärtstreffer erzielt hat. Herrscht auch danach noch Gleichstand, wird das Rückspiel um zwei Halbzeiten zu 15 Minuten verlängert. In letzter Instanz entscheidet das Elfmeterschießen. Endspiel Das Endspiel findet auf einem Platz statt, den die UEFA mehr als ein Jahr vor Wettbewerbsbeginn festlegt. Als Austragungsort sind nur Stadien zulässig, die von der UEFA als Elitestadion klassifiziert wurden. Im Finale gibt es kein Rückspiel; es wird ggf. ebenso durch Verlängerung und Elfmeterschießen beendet. 1974 gab es ein Wiederholungsspiel zwischen Bayern München und Atletico Madrid, da das erste Spiel mit 1:1 nach Verlängerung endete und das Elfmeterschießen damals noch nicht eingeführt war. Am häufigsten (siebenmal) fand das Endspiel bisher im Londoner Wembley-Stadion (fünfmal im alten sowie zweimal im 2007 neu erbauten Stadion) und im König-Baudouin-Stadion in Brüssel statt, in letzterem aber nur wegen des Wiederholungsspiels 1974. Fünf Endspiele fanden in Paris statt, davon zwei im Stade de France und drei im Prinzenparkstadion. Viermal konnte eine Mannschaft das Endspiel im eigenen Stadion bestreiten, Real Madrid (1957) und Inter Mailand (1965) konnten diesen Vorteil nutzen, der AS Rom (1984) und der FC Bayern München (2012) verloren dagegen im eigenen Stadion. Das vierte Heimendspiel ist das erste seit der Umbenennung in „Champions League“. Achtmal konnte eine Mannschaft in einem Stadion des eigenen Landes das Endspiel bestreiten, Stade Reims (im ersten Endspiel in Paris), der FC Barcelona (1986 in Sevilla) und Manchester United (2011 im Wembley-Stadion) konnten diesen Vorteil nicht nutzen. Besonders „pikant“ sind dabei sicherlich die Siege in den Stadien der Ligakonkurrenten, insbesondere von Ajax Amsterdam im Stadion von Feyenoord Rotterdam und von Borussia Dortmund im Stadion des FC Bayern München. Endspiele mit 2 Mannschaften aus demselben Land gab es bisher viermal: Saison 1999/00 Real Madrid gegen FC Valencia in St. Denis (Frankreich), 2002/03 AC Mailand gegen Juventus Turin in Manchester, 2007/08 Manchester United gegen FC Chelsea in Moskau und 2012/13 Borussia Dortmund gegen FC Bayern München in London. Die meisten Endspiele fanden mit acht Austragungen in Italien statt, viermal in Rom, dreimal in Mailand und einmal in Bari. Hintergrund Trophäe Von 1956 bis 1966 wurde dem jeweiligen Sieger noch eine andere Trophäe als aktuell überreicht, die im Aussehen stark dem Pokal der vier Jahre später als Europapokal der Nationen erstmals ausgetragenen Fußball-Europameisterschaft glich. Als Real Madrid 1966 zum sechsten Mal triumphierte, entschied man sich, den damaligen Pokal dauerhaft an die Madrilenen zu übergeben und eine neue Trophäe zu schaffen. Seit dem Jahr 1967 wird ein vom Schweizer Designer Jürg Stadelmann entworfener und von der Silberwarenmanufaktur Koch & Bergfeld in Bremen produzierter Wanderpokal überreicht. Celtic Glasgow gewann 1967 als erste Mannschaft den neuen Pokal. Die Trophäe ist 62 cm hoch. Bis zum Jahr 2008 galt die Regel, dass der aktuelle Titelträger das Original des Pokals für ein Jahr verliehen bekam. Kurz vor dem Endspiel des folgenden Jahres wurde das Original an die UEFA zurückgegeben und durch eine Nachbildung ersetzt, welche zehn Prozent kleiner war. Seit der Saison 1968/69 galt die Regel, dass wenn ein Verein den Wettbewerb drei Mal hintereinander oder aber insgesamt fünf Mal gewonnen hatte, der Gewinner das Original dauerhaft behalten durfte. So erhielten in der Vergangenheit Real Madrid (1966 noch der alte Pokal), Ajax Amsterdam (1973), Bayern München (1976), der AC Mailand (1994) und zuletzt im Jahr 2005 der FC Liverpool das jeweilige Original. Seit 2006 wird das mittlerweile sechste Exemplar übergeben. Auf dem neuen Pokal sind erstmals alle Titelgewinner eingraviert. Seit 2009 bleibt der Originalpokal, der für die Pokalübergabe verwendet wird, dauerhaft im Besitz der UEFA. Der Sieger erhält unmittelbar nach dem Finale eine Nachbildung in Originalgröße, die Siegertrophäe der UEFA Champions League. Ein Verein, der den Wettbewerb dreimal nacheinander oder insgesamt fünfmal gewonnen hat, erhält künftig statt der Originalstatue ein spezielles Zeichen der Anerkennung. Danach fängt für diesen Verein die Zählung wieder bei Null an. Strafen Nach drei Gelben Karten ist ein Spieler automatisch für die nächste Partie gesperrt, anschließend nach jeweils zwei weiteren (nach der fünften, nach der siebten usw.). Ein Platzverweis hat eine Sperre von mindestens einem Spiel zur Folge, der Kontroll- und Disziplinarausschuss der UEFA kann eine Verschärfung der Strafe beschließen. Diese Regeln gelten wettbewerbsübergreifend, also auch beim Wechsel von Champions League zur Europa League. Finanzen Zur Saison 2012/13 verteilten sich die Prämien für die teilnehmenden Vereine wie folgt: Jeder nationale Meister, der die Gruppenphase nicht erreichte, bekam im Rahmen des Solidaritätssystems 200.000 Euro. Zusätzlich erhielten alle Klubs, die in einer der drei Qualifikationsrunden antraten, 140.000 Euro, vorausgesetzt sie qualifizierten sich nicht für die Gruppenphase. Für das Erreichen der Vorrunde bekam jeder der 32 Vereine 8.600.000 Euro. Für jedes der sechs Gruppenspiele wurden 1.000.000 Euro für einen Sieg und 500.000 Euro für ein Unentschieden ausgezahlt. Für den Einzug ins Achtelfinale erhielten die Teams zusätzlich je 3.500.000 Euro, die acht Viertelfinalisten kassierten jeweils weitere 3.900.000 Euro und die vier Halbfinalisten je 4.900.000 Euro. Der unterlegene Finalist erhielt 6.500.000 Euro, der Titelgewinner 10.500.000 Euro. Bestenfalls konnte ein Verein also Prämien in Höhe von 37.400.000 Euro verbuchen. Allerdings gelang es seit der Einführung des Wettbewerbs 1955 bisher keinem Verein, alle seine Spiele zu gewinnen. Zusätzlich bekam jeder Verein für jedes Heim- und Auswärtsspiel einen bestimmten Anteil an den Fernsehgeldern, die mit einem Gesamtetat von 409,6 Millionen Euro gespeist sind, welche vom Sender, der die Fernsehrechte im Land des Heimklubs erworben hat, bezahlt werden. Die Höhe dieser Fernsehgelder variiert stark je nach Nationalität des Heimklubs. Das ZDF kaufte für Deutschland im Jahr 2012 die Übertragungsrechte laut einem Medienbericht für 54 Millionen Euro. Der Sender macht zur Höhe der Ausgaben keine Angaben. Label miniatur|Champions-League-Studio von Sky Die Vermarktung des Markennamens „UEFA Champions League“ und, insbesondere der Fernseh- und Werberechte, erfolgt durch die „T.E.A.M. Television Event And Media Marketing AG“ mit Sitz in Luzern. Die aus den Einnahmen der Vermarktung weitergegebenen Prämien sind eine wichtige Einnahmequelle der Top-Fußballklubs in Europa. Mittlerweile werden fast alle Dienstags-Spiele der Champions League im europäischen Pay-TV ausgestrahlt, während die Partien vom Mittwoch im Free-TV zu sehen sind. SF zwei und ORF übertragen seit 2005 als einzige deutschsprachige Öffentlich-rechtliche Sender auch am Dienstag Spiele. In Deutschland liegen momentan die Pay-TV-Rechte bei Sky. Die Free-TV-Rechte hält das ZDF, wobei der Sender in der Regel nur das Mittwochspiel zeigen darf, abgesehen von der „Folge-Deiner-Mannschaft-Regel“ in den K.-o.-Runden. Hymne Die Hymne der Champions League wurde von Tony Britten frei nach Georg Friedrich Händels Zadok The Priest aus den Coronation Anthems arrangiert. Britten bekam 1992 von der UEFA den Auftrag, die Musik im Händelschen Stil zu arrangieren und nahm als Vorlage den Beginn von Händels Zadok The Priest. Das Stück wurde vom Royal Philharmonic Orchestra gespielt und der Academy of St. Martin in the Fields Chorus in den drei offiziellen UEFA-Sprachen Englisch, Französisch und Deutsch gesungen. Die Hymne wird vor Spielbeginn im Stadion sowie am Anfang und am Ende der Fernsehübertragungen gespielt, jedoch jeweils nur der Refrain. Die komplette dreiminütige Hymne enthält neben dem bekannten Refrain noch zwei kurze Strophen. Die Hymne wurde bisher nirgends kommerziell veröffentlicht. Der Text lautet: Ce sont les meilleures équipes, Sie sind die allerbesten Mannschaften, The main event, Die Meister, Die Besten, Les grandes équipes, The champions. Une grande réunion, Eine große sportliche Veranstaltung, The main event, Ils sont les meilleures, Sie sind die Besten, These are the champions, Die Meister, Die Besten, Les grandes équipes, The champions. Die Meister, Die Besten, Les grandes équipes, The champions. In der offiziellen TV-Eröffnungssequenz wird der Text abgewandelt gesungen: Ce sont les meilleurs, Sie sind die Besten, These are the Champions, Die Meister, Die Besten, Les grandes équipes, The champions. Sponsoren Aktuelle Hauptsponsoren der UEFA Champions League sind : * Ford * Heineken * Mastercard * Gazprom * PlayStation * Unicredit * HTC Corporation Adidas liefert als Nebensponsor den offiziellen Spielball und die Kleidung der Schiedsrichter. Nebensponsor Konami liefert mit Pro Evolution Soccer das offizielle Champions-League-Videospiel. UEFA Champions League Ceremony Der Gewinner des UEFA-Champions-League-Finales wird direkt nach der Entscheidung des Finales im Stadion auf der offiziellen UEFA Champions League Ceremony gekürt. Das unterlegene Team wird zunächst mit Silbermedaillen für jeden Spieler ausgezeichnet. Das erfolgreiche Team erhält Goldmedaillen. Der Champions-League-Pokal wird anschließend vom UEFA-Präsidenten an den Kapitän des Sieger-Teams überreicht. Das offizielle UEFA Champions League Confetti wird im Moment der Pokalübergabe über dem Champions-League-Sieger-Team verschossen. Das Konfetti wird nach dem Ende der Zeremonie aufgesammelt und an registrierte Fans in ganz Europa versandt. Statistik Ranglisten Erfolgreichster Verein in der Geschichte des Landesmeisterpokals ist Real Madrid, das insgesamt neun Titelgewinne erringen konnte. Vor allem in der Frühgeschichte der europäischen Wettbewerbe war das „weiße Ballett“ um Alfredo Di Stéfano und Ferenc Puskás praktisch unschlagbar; allein die ersten fünf Austragungen des Europapokals der Landesmeister gewannen die Spanier. Nach dem sechsten Erfolg von 1966 musste der Verein allerdings bis 1998 warten, um erneut diesen Wettbewerb als Sieger abzuschließen. Etwas beständiger war der AC Mailand, der je zwei seiner sieben Titel in den 1960ern, den 1990ern und den 2000ern erringen konnte sowie einmal in den 1980ern den Wettbewerb gewann. Neben Real Madrid, das mit den fünf Siegen zwischen 1956 und 1960 auch den Rekord an Siegen in Folge hält, konnten auch Ajax Amsterdam und der FC Bayern München den Titel mehrfach erfolgreich verteidigen. Ajax siegte dabei von 1971 bis 1973, Bayern folgte zwischen 1974 und 1976. Letztmals gelang dem AC Mailand im Jahr 1990 die erfolgreiche Verteidigung des Titels. Fünf Vereine konnten den Titel bei ihrer ersten Teilnahme gewinnen: Real Madrid (1955/56 bei der ersten Austragung), Inter Mailand (1963/64), Celtic Glasgow (1966/67), Nottingham Forest (1978/79, nach dem bis dato einzigen englischen Meistertitel) und Aston Villa (1981/82). Betrachtet man eine Länderwertung, so konnten bisher Vereine aus zehn Ländern den Wettbewerb gewinnen. Die Klubs aus Spanien führen mit 13 Erfolgen diese Wertung an, dicht gefolgt von den italienischen und englischen Klubs mit je zwölf Titeln. Deutschland liegt mit sieben Titeln auf Rang 4. Darauf folgen die Niederlande mit sechs und Portugal mit vier Siegen. | |} Rekordspieler Die Statistik der meisten Einsätze im wichtigsten europäischen Vereinswettbewerb wird von Spielern angeführt, die nach 1992 aktiv waren oder sind; dies lässt sich speziell durch den veränderten Austragungsmodus erklären, der zu deutlich mehr Spielen pro Saison führt, als dies früher bei der Austragung im reinen K.-o.-System der Fall war. Führend in dieser Statistik sind der Waliser Ryan Giggs und der Spanier Raúl, der in der Saison 2010/11 im Trikot von Schalke 04 den langjährig führenden Italiener Paolo Maldini ablöste. Raúl konnte bisher an insgesamt 15 Austragungen des Wettbewerbs teilnehmen. Maldini hält aber mit 19 Spielen weiterhin den Rekord mit den meisten Einsätzen in einer Saison, als er 2002/03 in jedem Spiel des AC Mailand von der Qualifikation bis zum Finale auf dem Platz stand. Rekord-Sieger des Landesmeistercups beziehungsweise der Champions League ist Francisco Gento, dessen sechs mit Real Madrid errungene Titel bis heute unerreicht sind. Dahinter folgen Paolo Maldini, Alessandro Costacurta (beide AC Mailand), José María Zárraga und Alfredo Di Stéfano (beide Real Madrid) mit fünf. Neben den größten Offensivspielern der jüngeren Zeit finden sich in der Statistik der erfolgreichsten Torschützen auch viele berühmte Stürmer aus der Anfangszeit der europäischen Pokalwettbewerbe wieder. Führend in der Liste der Torjäger ist der spanische Stürmer Raúl, der 66 seiner 71 Treffer im Trikot von Real Madrid erzielt hat. Hinter ihm folgen der niederländische Angreifer Ruud van Nistelrooy und der argentinische Stürmer Lionel Messi. Aus der Zeit des Europapokals der Landesmeister sind mit di Stéfano, Eusébio, Puskás und Müller vier der prominentesten Fußballer Europas vertreten. Bemerkenswert ist, dass sechs der 15 erfolgreichsten Torschützen das Trikot von Real Madrid trugen; neben Raúl waren auch van Nistelrooy, di Stéfano, Morientes, Puskás und Cristiano Ronaldo für die „Königlichen“ aktiv. | style="padding-right:30px" | | miniatur|hochkant|Die Rekordspieler des Wettbewerbs: Ryan Giggs … miniatur|hochkant|… und Raúl |} Höchste Siege Altersrekorde * Der jüngste Spieler, der in der Geschichte der Champions League zum Einsatz kam, ist Celestine Babayaro. Er kam am 13. November 1994 beim Spiel seines Vereins RSC Anderlecht bei Steaua Bukarest (Endergebnis 1:1) zum Einsatz und wurde bereits in der 37. Minute vom Platz gestellt. Beim Spiel war er 16 Jahre, 2 Monate und 26 Tage alt. * Der älteste Spieler, der in der Geschichte der Champions League zum Einsatz kam, ist Marco Ballotta von Lazio Rom, der am 11. Dezember 2007 im Gruppenspiel gegen Real Madrid eingesetzt wurde und zu diesem Zeitpunkt 43 Jahre und 253 Tage alt war. Der älteste Spieler in einem Champions-League-Finale ist Edwin van der Sar von Manchester United. Er spielte das Finale am 28. Mai 2011 über die volle Länge. Gleichzeitig war es auch das letzte Spiel seiner aktiven Karriere als Profifußballer. Beim Spiel gegen den FC Barcelona (Endergebnis 1:3) war er 40 Jahre und 211 Tage alt. Die erfolgreichsten Trainer Nur Bob Paisley gewann als Trainer dreimal den Wettbewerb (mit dem FC Liverpool 1977, 1978 und 1981); 15 weitere Trainer gewannen den Titel zweimal. Miguel Muñoz, Giovanni Trapattoni, Johan Cruyff, Carlo Ancelotti, Frank Rijkaard und Josep Guardiola gewannen den Titel sowohl als Spieler als auch als Trainer. Nur vier Trainer haben es geschafft, mit zwei unterschiedlichen Vereinen die UEFA Champions League bzw. ihren Vorgänger-Wettbewerb zu gewinnen: Jupp Heynckes mit Real Madrid und Bayern München (1998 und 2013), José Mourinho mit dem FC Porto und Inter Mailand (2004 und 2010), Ottmar Hitzfeld mit Borussia Dortmund und Bayern München (1997 und 2001) sowie Ernst Happel mit Feyenoord Rotterdam und dem Hamburger SV (1970 und 1983). Spielball → Hauptartikel: Adidas Finale Als Spielball werden seit der Saison Saison 2000/01 Bälle von adidas mit dem Namen Adidas Finale verwendet. Diese haben seit der Spielzeit 2001/02 ein extra für die Champions League angepasstes Design, so zieren die Sterne des Champions-League-Logos den Ball mit saisonal wechselnden Farben. Seit dem Finale 2008 wird zudem der Ball des Endspiels mit einem andersfarbigen Untergrund hinterlegt, so war dieser 2008 silber und 2009 golden. Vereine, die nicht als Meister den Wettbewerb gewannen : 1956/57: Real Madrid – Dritter der Primera División 1955/56, Teilnahme als Titelverteidiger : 1959/60: Real Madrid – Zweiter der Primera División 1958/59, Teilnahme als Titelverteidiger : 1964/65: Inter Mailand – Zweiter der Serie A 1963/64, Teilnahme als Titelverteidiger : 1971/72: Ajax Amsterdam – Zweiter der Eredivisie 1970/71, Teilnahme als Titelverteidiger : 1975/76: FC Bayern München – Zehnter der Bundesliga 1974/75, Teilnahme als Titelverteidiger : 1979/80: Nottingham Forest – Zweiter der First Division 1978/79, Teilnahme als Titelverteidiger : 1989/90: AC Mailand – Dritter der Serie A 1988/89, Teilnahme als Titelverteidiger : 1998/99: Manchester United – Zweiter der Premier League 1997/98, Einstieg in der 2. Qualifikationsrunde : 1999/00: Real Madrid – Zweiter der Primera División 1998/99 : 2002/03: AC Mailand – Vierter der Serie A 2001/02, Einstieg in der 3. Qualifikationsrunde : 2004/05: FC Liverpool – Vierter der Premier League 2003/04, Einstieg in der 3. Qualifikationsrunde : 2006/07: AC Mailand – ursprünglich Zweiter der Serie A 2005/06, aufgrund des Manipulationsskandals auf Platz 3 zurückgestuft, Einstieg in der 3. Qualifikationsrunde : 2008/09: FC Barcelona – Dritter der Primera División 2007/08, Einstieg in der 3. Qualifikationsrunde : 2011/12: FC Chelsea – Zweiter der Premier League 2010/11 : 2012/13: FC Bayern München – Zweiter der Bundesliga 2011/12 : Siehe auch * Liste der Fußball-Europapokalsieger der Männer * Liste der Teilnehmer an der UEFA Champions League Weblinks * UEFA-Website * Reglement der UEFA-Champions-League 2012/13 (PDF) Einzelnachweise !